Blue Stone
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: "apa kau lupa dengan apa yang ku ucapkan hah!"/ "sejak kapan aku menjadi anakmu? Dan lagipula, aku tak terlalu perduli dengan keluarga ini…"/ "Aahh.. bukankah itu Blue Stone?"/ "Pagos" / "-kau tahu… tempat tujuan kita namanya "EL-Village" / "kau siapa?" / HaeHyuk 3s / Wanna RnR? Thank You *Park EunRa JewELFishy*


**BLUE STONE**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk and Other**

**Genre : Fantasy, Angst, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : ThreeShoot (3s)**

**Disclaimer : All Character Belongs To God!**

**Warning : Yaoi/Typho(s)/Abal/Gaje/EYD ancur/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE, PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGER ANOTHER STORY! DON'T COPY-PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ya! Kemana sisanya?"**_

"_**Entahlah… kita sudah mencari-nya namun nihil…"**_

"_**aaiishh.. aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kita harus menemukan mereka untuk mendapat 'benda berharga' mereka…!"**_

"_**Ya! Mereka disana!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ya! Mereka disana!"**_

"_**Eo-Eomma…"**_

"_**Lari lah nak! Cepat!"**_

"_**Ta-Tapi, A-aku tak mau meninggalkan Eomma…"**_

"_**Eomma mohon sayang… Eomma akan baik-baik saja…"**_

"…"

_**ZRAAKK**_

"_**Cepat Pergi!"**_

"_**Hiks.. Eomma…"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang begitu tenang pada musim dingin di sebuah Negara di Asia Timur, Korea Selatan. Negeri Ginseng itu tertutup salju sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sebagian penduduk disana menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam rumah hangat mereka sedangkan sisanya lebih memilih diluar rumah menikmati hamparan salju dan udara dingin sekedar refreshing akan kegiatan masing-masing.

Jika pada saat musim dingin, orang-orang akan bersama menikmati liburan musim dingin mereka, menciptakan sebuah keharmonisan ke-keluargaan yang begitu nyaman.

Tapi, tidak untuk sebuah keluarga yang berada di sebuah komplek perumahan Gangnam.

.

.

PLAK

Sebuah suara dari ruang kerja di rumah itu menggema didalam ruangan yang luas itu. sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi seorang Namja tampan hingga berbekas kemerahan. "apa kau lupa dengan apa yang ku ucapkan hah?!", ucap seorang Namja paruh baya dengan emosi. Namja tampan itu hanya mengusap pelan pipi-nya dan menatap datar Namja tua itu.

"aku mendapat laporan, jika empat hari yang lalu kau 'bermain' dengan beberapa Yeoja di sebuah club… kau adalah anak dari Pemilik Lee Corp! tapi kelakuanmu seperti ini?! Kau sudah mulai mencemarkan nama keluarga kita!", Donghae, nama Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan dengan seenaknya ia melangkah menuju pintu "sejak kapan aku menjadi anakmu? Dan lagipula, aku tak terlalu perduli dengan keluarga ini…", ucap Donghae datar dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu… meninggalkan Mr. Lee yang emosi-nya sudah di ubun-ubun.

.

.

Donghae POV

BLAM

Kututup pintu kamar ku dan langsung menuju kasur. Kuberbaring diatas kasur dan sekedar melamunkan kehidupan 'konyol' ku. Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri... Namaku Lee Dong Hae, anak bungsu dari keluarga Lee.

Tapi, apa benar ini keluargaku? Aku bahkan begitu benci dengan keluarga ini… terutama si tua Bangka itu yang notaben adalah ayahku.. atau lebih tepatnya _**Ayah tiri ku.**_

Entah sudah berapa lama keluarga ini buta akan kekayaan sesaat… apa mungkin sejak Appa meninggal?

Kuhela nafas pelan dan memejamkan mata, sekedar mengenang masa lalu kehidupanku yang mungkin menurutku indah… Aku, Hyung, Eomma… dan Appa kandungku.

Dan juga rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku…

END of POV

.

.

**Night at 19.04 KST**

TOK

TOK

TOK

CKLEK

Seorang Yeoja paruh baya membuka pintu kamar Donghae. Ia edar kan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok anak bungsu-nya yang masih terlelap. Ms. Lee melangkah mendekati Donghae sekedar membangunkannya untuk makan malam.

Tangannya akan mulai menyentuh pucuk kepala Donghae, namun…

"Appa…", Ms. Lee menghentikannya ketika mendengar gumaman Donghae. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dan menatap Donghae dengan sendu. "Mianhae, Hae-ya…", bisik Ms. Lee kemudian melepaskan sepatu yang masih dikenakan Donghae, kemudian ia menyelimuti-nya.

Ms. Lee menatap sebentar Donghae, kemudian ia pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

"kemana anak itu?", sahut Mr. Lee basa-basi ketika ia melihat Ms. Lee. "ia sudah tidur…", jawab Ms. Lee singkat sedangkan Mr. Lee menghela nafas kasar. "sudahlah, lebih baik makan sebelum dingin..", tukas Ms. Lee dengan datar.

Donghwa yang sedari tadi berada disana mengabaikan kedua orangtua-nya. Sudah sering ia melihat Ayah tiri-nya dalam amarah yang memuncak.. siapa lagi kalau pelakunya bukan adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Morning at 06.10 KST, Lee Mansion**

Mereka tengah menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang tanpa suara. Dan juga entah kenapa suasana diantara mereka begitu suram. Donghwa yang menyadari kesuraman ini langsung melirik Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya. Ms. Lee menghela nafas pelan sedangkan Mr. Lee menghiraukannya.

"Aku sudah selesai…", celetuk Donghae langsung ia meninggalkan mereka. "anak itu benar-benar…", Mr. Lee menggeram kesal dengan tingkah Donghae dan Ms. Lee mencoba menenangkannya. "sudahlah.. beri ia waktu dulu…", ujar Ms. Lee.

"aku sudah selesai.. Aboeji, Eommonim.. aku berangkat dulu.."

"Ne, Donghwa… hati-hati sayang…"

.

.

**Seoul University, 08.24 KST**

Donghae dengan malas duduk ditempatnya dengan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Matanya menatap langit yang tertutup awan salju. "haahh.. padahal lagi musim dingin kenapa tetap masuk sih?", keluh seseorang berada disebelah Donghae. "Ya ikan, kau disini untuk belajar atau hanya ingin tidur?"

"tak seperti kau saja Kyu, dan mana sopan santunmu?! Aku lebih tua darimu!", Donghae menjitak Namja ikal bernama lengkap Cho Kyu Hyun. "Mianhae~! Aku hanya bercanda Hyung~!", Kyuhyun langsung memberi 'V' sign pada Donghae. "terserahlah…"

Kemudian kelas mendadak hening ketika seorang Dosen memasuki ruangan. "pagi semua~!", salam sang Dosen. "Pagi Ms. Jung~!", balas mereka. "saya tahu kalian pasti bingung kenapa hari ini kalian masuk… hari ini saya akan memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian semua…", Ms. Jung mulai mengambil sebuah kertas yang ia selip kan.

"ini dari ketua yayasan, bahwa kalian akan diperintahkan mencari sebuah batu yang langka yang letak-nya berada disebuah desa terpencil diluar Seoul…", jelas Ms. Jung. "tapi Ms. Jung, apa kami harus melakukannya? Kenapa disaat musim dingin begini?", protes salah satu mahasiswa.

"Ne, kalian semua.. hanya kelas ini! Dan soal itu saya tak tahu kenapa ketua yayasan menyuruh kalian untuk mencari batu itu disaat musim dingin ini…", ucap Ms. Jung dan direspon oleh seluruh mahasiswa dengan mendesah kecewa** –**_**kecuali Donghae**_**—**

"Ms. Jung, kalau boleh tahu kami harus mencari batu seperti apa?", tanya Kyuhyun. "batu-nya seperti ini… tapi entahlah ini bisa disebut batu atau bukan…", Ms, Jung langsung memperlihatkan gambar berupa sebuah batu berwarna Sapphire Blue yang berkilau.

"Aahh.. bukankah itu _**Blue Stone**_?", celetuk seorang Yeoja bersurai brunette panjang dengan wajah terkejut. "entahlah saya kurang tahu karena ketua yayasan tidak menyebutkan nama batu ini… mungkin tebakanmu benar Yoona-sshi…", jawab Ms. Jung.

"Ya sudah, hanya itu yang saya sampaikan… kalian belajar sendiri hingga jam 10.00 KST atau kalian bisa mencari tentang batu ini lewat internet dan kegiatannya akan dimulai besok… Jam 07.15 kalian sudah harus tiba disini… Ja~ saya permisi…", Ms. Jung pamit dan langsung keluar ruangan dan kemudian suasana kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Blue Stone…", gumam Kyuhyun dan langsung ia mencari tentang batu itu lewat smartphone-nya. Donghae yang sedari tadi tak tertarik dengan penjelasan Ms. Jung hanya mencorat-coret buku tulis halaman terakhir dengan asal.

"Yoona-ah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu Blue Stone?", sebuah suara membuat Donghae sedikit menoleh kebelakang. "aku pernah melihat batu itu dari beberapa sumber… katanya batu itu memiliki sebuah kekuatan sihir, entahlah seperti apa kekuatan itu.. lalu batu itu dijaga oleh sosok makhluk yang berbahaya…", jelas Yoona.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita harus merebut batu itu dari penjaga-nya?", tebak Yeoja bersurai hitam dan Yoona mengangguk. "Omo… aku tak mau ikut kalau seperti itu~!", rengek Yeoja bersurai hitam itu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "aku juga tak mau Yuri… tapi yaah.. ini perintah dari ketua yayasan.. haahh…"

Donghae yang mendengar percakapan kedua Yeoja itu mengernyit bingung. "Ya, Hyung! Apa kau ikut dalam pencarian ini?", sahut Kyuhyun setelah mem-browsing. "entahlah.. aku lagi malas…", jawab Donghae pelan tak peduli.

"hhh.. kau ini… tapi aku begitu penasaran dengan batu itu…"

"kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi…"

"Haaaiisshh kau ini Hyung…!", Kyuhyun cemberut membuat Donghae sweatdrop. "jangan memasang tampang begitu.. aku mual melihatnya…", protes Donghae dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "haahh.. Ya sudah.. Up To You Hyung, apa kau mau ikut atau tidak…", ucap Kyuhyun menyerah dan langsung ia pergi ketempat duduk seorang Namja manis bersurai blonde yang tengah membaca buku.

Kembali Donghae menatap langit bersalju sambil melamunkan sesuatu. "Blue Stone…"

.

.

**11.49 KST, Donghae's Room**

Donghae duduk didepan komputer sekedar mencari info tentang Blue Stone lebih detail. Awalnya ia malas melakukannya, namun rasa penasaran yang begitu kuat membuat Donghae langsung mencari tentang batu itu.

"Blue Stone…", Donghae menggerakkan kursor lalu meng-klik situs yang menceritakan tentang Blue Stone.

"_**Blue Stone, sebuah batu sisa dari masa pra-sejarah yang sangat langka dan hanya bisa ditemukan pada saat musim dingin… memiliki sebuah kekuatan tersembunyi yang dipercayai beberapa orang seperti dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ataupun lainnya. Namun, para peneliti yang mendapat sampel batu itu menjelaskan bahwa batu itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat namun begitu misterius. Hingga saat ini belum diketahui apa kekuatan batu itu sebenarnya…"**_

"Ck, kenapa rasanya begitu kekanakan sekali penjelasan ini…", gumam Donghae tak tertarik. Ia meng-scroll kebawah hingga sebuah kalimat merebut perhatiannya.

"_**Blue Stone dijaga oleh sesosok makhluk misterius yang menurut orang-orang yang pernah melihatnya sangat berbahaya. Ciri-ciri makhluk itu menyerupai manusia… hanya saja bersurai Blonde dengan sedikit warna biru pada bagian poni, ber-obsidian biru safir sesuai dengan warna Blue Stone, dan kulit seputih es. Sampai saat ini kehadiran makhluk itu belum diketahui keberadaannya… apa makhluk itu telah menghilang, atau hanya mitos belaka?"**_

Donghae menatap lama sebuah gambar berwarna hitam putih dibawah teks yang ia baca tadi. Sesosok Namja di antara pohon-pohon yang tertutup salju. Yang aneh-nya hanya warna biru yang muncul pada mata dan poni-nya sedangkan lainnya berwarna hitam putih.

"Pagos...", gumam Donghae pelan tatkala membaca sebuah kata dibawah gambar itu _**–julukan untuk makhluk itu—**_.

.

.

**Night at 20.35 KST**

TOK

TOK

TOK

CKLEK

Terlihat Ms. Lee memasuki kamar Donghae. Ia melihat anak bungsu-nya tengah berbenah menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk kegiatan kuliahnya besok. "Hae-ya, kau sedang apa?", tanya Ms. Lee tetap ditempatnya.

"hanya berbenah untuk kegiatan besok…", jawab Donghae tanpa menoleh ke arah Sang Eomma. "kalau tak ada keperluan, Eomma bisa keluar…", imbuh Donghae. Ms. Lee menatap sendu kemudian mendekati Donghae dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Mianhae Hae-ya…", gumam Ms. Lee sedangkan Donghae hanya diam.

"Mianhae.. karena kau menjadi seperti ini… dan Appa-mu… ", Ms. Lee tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya dan Donghae bisa merasakan sebuah getaran yang ia yakini... Eomma-nya tengah menangis.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menghadap Sang Ibu. "Uljima Eomma… ini bukan salah Eomma…", Donghae mencoba menenangkan Ms. Lee yang mulai terisak pelan. "Eomma yakin… kau membenci Eomma Hae-ya… Gwenchana, kau boleh… membenci Eomma… tapi—"

"sstt.. Eomma, Hae sudah bilang ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Eomma… dan Hae tak membenci Eomma…", kembali Donghae menenangkan Ms. Lee. Jujur, ia tak kuat melihat Sang Ibu menangis seperti ini. Apa yang di ucapkan Ms. Lee seolah sebuah penyesalan karena tak bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik dan itu membuat Donghae muak.

"apapun keputusan Eomma, Hae akan mendukungnya…", ucap Donghae lalu Ms. Lee kembali memeluk Donghae dan kali ini sang anak membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

**Next Day at 07.45 KST**

Hari ini salju turun tak terlalu lebat, terlihat sebuah bus melaju di jalan raya luar Seoul. Bus yang ditumpangi para mahasiswa melaju menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahukan kemarin, sebuah desa terpencil.

"kukira Hyung tak 'kan ikut…", cicit Kyuhyun sambil memainkan sebuah benda hitam persegi panjang –PSP— kesayangannya. "aku ikut karena kuyakin akan membosankan bila dirumah…", balas Donghae. '_dan aku juga muak melihat si tua bangka itu…_', lanjutnya dalam hati.

"oh iya Hyung, kau tahu… tempat tujuan kita namanya "EL-Village", sebuah desa yang sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu.. whoa.. tak bisa dihitung sudah berapa generasi yang menetap disana…", Kyuhyun bercerita seputar desa tujuan mereka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP. "lalu?", Donghae mulai tertarik dengan cerita Kyuhyun untuk kali ini.

"sebenarnya belum dipastikan…tapi menurut rumor yang beredar kalau makhluk penjaga Blue Stone itu juga berada disana…", lanjut Kyuhyun. "hhh.. kau percaya dengan cerita mitos itu?", Donghae menghela nafas bosan. "Ya, aku serius! Dan juga beberapa orang pernah melihat makhluk itu…"

"iya iya iya.. terserah kau saja…", cibir Donghae lalu ia memasangkan earphone. Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah nge-dumel sambil memainkan PSP-nya, membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil. Donghae mem-Play lagu "Daydream" dari salah satu Boyband terkenal di Korea Selatan. Ia memandang hamparan rumput yang terselimuti salju tebal di sebelah kananya.

Dan tak lama ia terlelap…

.

.

**EL-Village Gate, 09.26 KST**

"Hyung, bangun~!", Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Donghae karena mereka telah tiba. "eengghh~!", Donghae mengerang pelan dan dengan malas ia membuka matanya. "hn? Sudah sampai?", cicit Donghae sambil melepas earphone-nya. "Ne, dan sekarang tinggal kita berdua yang belum turun…", cibir Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tas yang ia simpan diatas tempatnya. Donghae menguap dan langsung bangun lalu mengambil tasnya juga dan mereka segera turun dari bus.

"Ja~! Yeorebeun, apa semuanya sudah turun?", Ms. Jung mengecek peserta didiknya dan diangguki oleh semuanya. "baiklah, langsung saja kita memasuki desa itu…", Ms. Jung dan para mahasiswa mulai melangkah memasuki EL-Village.

Donghae berhenti sebentar karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ia melihat siluet Namja diantara semak-semak yang tertutup salju itu. "Nugu…?", gumam Donghae pelan. "Ya Hyung~!"

Seruan Kyuhyun membuat siluet Namja itu langsung melarikan diri. Donghae menoleh ke depan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menyuruh dirinya untuk cepat kemari sebelum tertinggal.

.

.

"Selamat datang didesa kami…", sapa seorang Namja paruh baya. "Ne, apa disini ada tempat menginap untuk kami semua?", tanya Ms. Jung sopan kepada Namja tua yang ternyata kepala desa tersebut. Namja tua itu **–**_**Atau disapa dengan Mr. Oh—**_ melihat rombongan mahasiswa berjumlah 25 orang dan ditambah dengan Ms. Jung dan supir bus, kemudian ia tesenyum. "tentu saja ada Nyonya… mari ikut saya…", Mr. Oh menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Beberapa mahasiswa kagum dengan pemandangan sekitar, hamparan salju menyelimuti rumput dan tanah, bukit-bukit mengitari desa tersebut, masing-masing rumah penduduk diberi jarak yang sedikit jauh terlihat lebih luas, nampak pula sebuah gunung didepan pandangan mereka.

"Ja~! Ini tempat penginapan yang kami punya.. Joesonghamnida jika terlihat agak kuno…", sahut Mr. Oh setelah mereka tiba di depan sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu tua namun terlihat masih kuat. "Tak apa tuan, kami sangat berterima kasih…", Ms. Jung membalas.

Ms. Jung langsung menyuruh para mahasiswa untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

Rumah tua yang luamayan besar itu memiliki 5 kamar. Mahasiswi mulai memasuki kamar yang sudah ditentukan oleh Ms Jung, begitu pula dengan Mahasiswa. "Donghae-sshi, kenapa kau tidak memasuki kamarmu?", Ms. Jung mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Donghae yang hanya diam tak bergeming. "Ms. Jung, boleh kah saya tinggal sendiri di rumah lain?"

"apa kau tak suka dengan rumah ini?", Ms. Jung menautkan alisnya. "Aniyo… saya hanya ingin sendiri saja…", jawab Donghae singkat dan Ms. Jung menghela nafas. "baiklah, terserah kau saja Donghae-sshi… mungkin kau bisa tanya kepada Mr. Oh apa disini ada rumah kosong yang bisa kau tinggali…."

Donghae tersenyum tipis kemudian membungkuk salam pada Ms. Jung dan langsung ia keluar sambil membenarkan tasnya untuk menemui Mr. Oh. Ms. Jung hanya menatap miris Donghae yang sudah menjauh. "hhh.. mungkin masalah keluarganya hingga dia seperti itu…", gumamnya kemudian ia kembali dengan kegiatan sebelumnya.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo… eemm… disini apa ada rumah yang dapat saya tinggali?", Donghae bertanya kepada Mr. Oh yang tengah meminum secangkir kopi **–**_**setelah memberitahukan penginapan sebelumnya**_**— **"em? Bukankah kau salah satu dari rombongan tadi?", Mr. Oh berbalik bertanya dan Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Ne tuan, apa disini ada rumah yang dapat saya tinggali?"

"apa kau tak suka dengan penginapan tadi?"

"Animida… saya hanya ingin tinggal sendiri saja…", Mr. Oh hanya mengangguk lalu ia menyuruh Donghae mengikutinya.

"ada satu rumah, tapi maaf bila rumah ini mungkin sudah rusak atau kumuh…", Mr. Oh menjelaskan. "Gwenchana, mungkin saya bisa membereskannya…", Mr. Oh tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka tiba didepan rumah tua. "Ja~! Ini rumahnya… kalau begitu saya pamit dulu…"

"Ah Ne, Kamsahamnida…", Donghae membungkuk hormat kemudian ia memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut. Rumah tua yang terbuat dari kayu, bertingkat dua, terlihat ada gudang kecil disebelah kiri.

CKLEK

Hal pertama yang Donghae lihat adalah… ruangan yang sangat bersih dan rapi. "bukankah Mr. Oh bilang kalau rumah ini kumuh… tapi kenapa begitu bersih?", gumam Dongahe heran namun ia langsung menggidik kedua bahu-nya, mungkin maksud Mr. Oh hanya bagian luar rumah yang kumuh.

Isi rumah tersebut sangat sederhana, tembok bercat putih yang mulai using, meja dengan berbentuk persegi panjang yang pendek berada ditengah ruangan beserta 4 bantal duduk di kedua sisi, sofa kecil didekat jendela, dapur kecil, tiga pintu bercat hijau pucat, lemari kaca berukuran sedang, lalu tangga.

Donghae menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ia mengernyit heran karena dilantai dua hanya ada sebuah pintu _**–yang ia yakini adalah sebuah pintu kamar tidur— **_ia membuka pintu tersebut.

CKLEK

Terbuka pintu bercat cokelat cerah menampilkan isi dari ruangan itu. kamar bercat kuning gelap, kasur queen size, sebuah lemari pakaian, meja belajar beserta tumpukan buku tua, dan jendela berwarna biru yang menghadap keluar. "sangat rapi…", gumam Donghae kemudian ia mencoba kasurnya. "masih empuk…", kembali ia bergumam.

Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan kirinya, waktu menunjukkan jam 10.25 KST. "lebih baik jalan-jalan dulu…", langsung Namja tampan itu beranjak setelah menaruh barang-barangnya, ia keluar rumah sekedar jalan-jalan.

.

.

"_Ya! Tunggu aku~!"_

"_hahahaha.. kau lama siihh~!"_

Donghae tersenyum samar ketika melihat beberapa anak tengah berlari padang salju. Kini ia berada di sebuah pasar kecil yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari tempat ia dan rombongannya menginap. Walau salju turun sedikit lebat, para penduduk mengabaikannya dan tetap berbelanja guna memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

"_Ya, kau tahu… makhluk itu kembali kesini…"_

Donghae menghentikan langkah-nya.

"_Jinjja? Kau serius?"_

"_Em..! Suamiku bilang, ia menemukan jejak kakinya disaat ia dalam perjalanan pulang…"_

"_whoaahh.. kita harus berhati-hati kalau begitu…"_

"_Ne, dan mungkin kelompok 'khusus' itu akan kembali merebut batu itu…"_

Donghae terdiam sebentar… lalu ia menggidikkan bahunya kemudian ia kembali melangkah sambil merapatkan jaket tebalnya.

Kakinya bergerak hingga tiba disebuah bukit tak jauh dari pasar tersebut. "haaahh… aku merasa bebas", Donghae langsung berbaring di atas salju putih sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Baru saja ia ingin menutup mata sejenak, sebuah suara terdengar oleh pendengarannya.

"Kau siapa?"

Donghae langsung bangun hingga posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara, hingga terhenti di sebelah kirinya. Ia sedikit terpesona dengan sosok Namja asing bersurai dark chocolat acak-acakan, ber-obsidian onyx kelam, dan kulit seputih susu. Satu kata didalam benak Donghae… Namja yang sangat manis.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo~! Huft, FF M.L.H / C.M.S belom kelar aku langsung membuat yang baru -_- tak apa deh daripada terus bersarang(?) didalam otakku yang udh mulai Full Memory(?) By The Way, ada file asing yang aku liat di Acc-ku… hadeeehhh… sape yang gituin coba -_- ah sudahlah… **

**RnR ? Kamsahamnida**

**#Park EunRa JewELFishy#**


End file.
